Super Smash bros Hearts
Characters mario universe *Mario - Charles Martinet *Luigi - Charles Martinet *Peach *Dasiy *Bowser Zelda series *Link *Zelda/Sheik *Ganondorf - Kevin Michael Richardson *Toon Link *Young Link *Fututrefic Link *Fututrefic Zelda *Futurefic Ganon - Kevin Michael Richardson DK series *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Dixie Kong Yoshi series *Yoshi *Birdo Wario series *Waluigi *Wario Metroid series *Samus/Zero Suit Samus Kid Icarus series *Pit - Antony Del Rion *Palutena - Ali Hillis Ice Climber series *Ice Climbers Robot series *R.O.B. Kirby series *Kirby *King Dedede *Meta Knight Pikmin series *Olimar *Louie Star Fox series *Fox *Falco *Wolf *Krystal F-Zero series *Captain Falcon - Ryo Horikawa *Jody Summer Pokemon series *Pikachu *Pokemon Trainer *Lucario *Jigglypuff *Mewtwo EarthBound series *Ness *Lucas Fire Emblem series *Marth - Spike Spencer *Ike - Jason Adkins *Lyn *Roy Game & Watch series *Mr. Game & 'watch Metal Gear series *Snake - David Hayter Sonic series *Sonic - Jason Griffith *Tails - Amy Palant *Knuckles - Dan Green *Amy Rose *Blaze *Princess Sally *Cream *Shadow (Sonic the Hedgehog) - Jason Griifth *Silver *Bunnie Rabbot SpongeBob series *SpongeBob SquarePants - Tom Kenny *Patrick Star - Bill Fagerbakke *Squidward Tentacles - Roger Bumpass *Sheldon J. Plankton - Doug Lawrence *Pearl Krabs *Mermaid Man *Barnacle Boy *Sandy Cheeks - Carolyn Lawrence Kingdom Hearts Universe *Sora - Haley Joel Osment *Riku - David Gallagher *Master Xehanort *King Mickey Stages *Danville *Planet Zebes *Mushroom Kingdom 3 *Galaxy Tours *Pokemon League *Yoshi's Island *Castle Willy *WarioWare Inc *Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc *Rainbow Road *Central Highway *Hyrule Castle *Death Star *Tatoonie *Liberty City *San Andreas *Downtown Los Santos *Vinewood *Mount Chilad *Chinatown *Newport *Verona Beach *Vice City *Hyrule Temple *Hoth *Krusty Krab *Krusty Kantina *Goo Lagoon *Mrs. Puff's Boating School *Naboo *Bikini Bottom *Chum Bucket *Smashville *Planet Namek *Bowser's Castle *Twilight Town *Sector Z *Flynn-Fletcher's House *Rollercoster *Endor *Sky Sanctuary Zone *Casino Night Zone *Andy's Room *Dream Land *Luigi's Mansion *Foutain of Dreams *Jungle Hijinx *Shadow Mosses Island *Final Destination *Tokyo, Japan *Hawaii *Dizzy Dummy *Egypt *Cybertron *WWE Raw *WWE Smackdown *Spagonia *Apotos *Eggmanland *Bridge on the River Ty *Two Up *Outback Oasis *Seaside Hill *Chemical Plant Zone Assist Trophies *Stich *Long Haul - Gregg Berger *Kunckle Joe *Metroid *Midna *Nintendog *MK Ray 33 *Zeta Prime *Hot Rod - Judd Nelson *Soundwave - Frank Welker *Shadow (if not from "Sonic series", then where?) *Sharpay Kelsi *Kelsi Evans *Devastator - Arthur Burghardt *Bungee Zombies *Carl *Meowth *Skids - Tom Kenny *Mudflap - Reno Wilson *Driller *Wheelie - Lee Rastus *Finn *Jake *Flo *Mack *Dolly *King Pigs *Arcee - Susan Blu *Wright *Cortana *Jetfire - Troy Baker *Hammer Bros *Lakitu *Terrawave *Excitebike *Excitecar *Excitetruck *Wingil *Jill (from "Resident Evil"?) *Zeus - Corey Burton *Cad Bane - Corey Burton *R2-D2 - Ben Burtt *IG 88 *Clone Commander Cody *Cody Rhodes *Alberto Del Rio *Treekco *Manphy *Kyogre *Emolga *Goofy *Johnny Bravo *Tingle *Barbara *Black Doom - Sean Schemmel *Kat & Ana *Daisy *Starfy *Twinbee *Mojomojo *Baby Toad *Gwen Wright Items *Pokeball *Lightsaber *guns *Food *Bat *Tennis *Krabby Patty *Shells *Tomato *Inator Classic Mode *Classic Mode/Hearts *Classic Mode/64 *Classic Mode/Melee *Classic Mode/Brawl *Classic Mode/ Wii U *Classic Mode/ Nintendo 3DS Adventure Mode *Adventure Mode/Hearts *Adventure Mode/Kingdom Hearts 1.5 HD Remix & 2.5 HD Remix *Adventure Mode/ Melee Category:Super Smash Bros. Games Category:Super Smash bros. Category:Games Category:Fangames Category:Stories Category:Steven-Kun Category:Articles in need of expansion Category:Articles in need of categorization